Abigail Callaghan
Abigail Callaghan is a character in Big Hero 6. She is voiced by Katie Lowes. She is the estranged daughter of Robert Callaghan. Background Abigail is the tomboyishly beautiful daughter of world renowned roboticist Robert Callaghan and a pilot working for Krei Technologies. Abigail means the world to her father, and he is willing to do anything for her sake—even if it means throwing away his identity and forsaking his colleagues and friends. Personality Not much is seen of Abigail, but from her father's dedication to her, she appears to have been a good daughter a dad would be willing to fight for, and she and her father were very close. As a child she might have had a wild streak due to wanting to participate in bot-fighting, as well as having an interest in technology. She is very brave and dedicated to her job and science, willing to go where no one has gone before. Appearance Abigail is a slender young woman with large blue eyes that resemble her father's and chestnut brown hair that she keeps in a simple ponytail. She is only ever seen in her pilot suit, a white skin-tight garment with red accents and white armor on her her chest and shoulders, along with a matching white pilot's helmet. On the side of her helmet is her last name, printed in all caps. Role in the film Following the events of Abigail's disappearance, Robert continued his days as a professor at the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology, mentoring a group of intelligent individuals. Amongst his prodigies is the esteemed Tadashi Hamada, whose younger brother, Hiro, greatly desires acceptance into the school. To do so, Hiro invents the Microbots; miniature bots capable of manifesting anything their host commands; and presents them at the school's annual science fair. After witnessing Hiro's creation, Robert steals the inventions and covers his tracks by setting the school's showcase hall ablaze, which notably kills Tadashi. Meanwhile, Robert is presumed dead (with the world believing he was also killed in the fire) and abandons his true identity, becoming a stoic, ruthless villain by the name of Yokai, and uses the Microbots to reassemble the portal that took Abigail, in hopes of using it to kill Alistair Krei as revenge for the former's demise. Meanwhile, Hiro, his robot companion, Baymax, and Robert's former students, rally together to form a superhero team in order to capture Yokai and bring him to justice. After defeating Yokai, who's true identity is eventually revealed, Baymax senses life within the portal, and reveals it to be a living female in hyper-sleep. Knowing it has to be Abigail, Hiro travels inside with Baymax to rescue her, and does so successfully. A now conscious Abigail is then handed over to the paramedics, meaning that she going to give birth to her daughter who she named Annabelle, while her father Robert is arrested for his crimes. Trivia * According to Baymax's scan, her blood type is B- and she weighs 113 pounds. * Abigail shares her English voice actor (Katie Lowes) with a currently-unspecificed character in Feast. As Lowes is the only known female voice actor in the short, it is likely that the character is the short's female lead, James's girlfriend (and later wife). Links * Heroes Wiki - Abigail Callaghan * Disney Wiki - Abigail Callaghan Category:Female Category:Film characters Category:Big Hero 6 characters Category:Daughter of a Villain Category:Characters who are biologically related to the villain Category:American Category:Walt Disney